The present invention relates to a hose pump which is used for delivering fluids, in particular in filling processes in an insulator, in which the operation has to be carried out externally, as well as an insulator comprising such a hose pump.
In hose pumps used in insulated filling machines the installation and operating steps of the hose pumps arranged therein have to take place through glove access points, with the resulting restricted mobility and dexterity. In hose pumps used hitherto, however, single-handed operation is not possible, such as for example for installation and for replacing hoses and connections, and when loose components are used, the risk of such parts dropping down in the insulator occurs. This could result in an increase in the set-up time and, in the worst case, stoppage of the continuous filling processes, if the component which has dropped down is only able to be reached again by opening the insulator.